


Cryptid

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (I don't know how to do accents), Atronach!Bastion, Caladrius!Mercy, Centaur!Orisa, Demon!Hanzo, Djinn!Zenyatta, Fox hybrid!D.Va, Gargoyle!Reinhardt, Ghost!Tracer, Goblin!Torbjorn, Human!Emily, I didn't know what it was called, I don't know if all of those are cryptids, I don't know whether all of the characters are going to be in this, I might not be using the right names, I've only tagged the main characters, Immortal!76, It's from Skyrim I know, Lizardman!Doomfist, Mage!Efi, Mage!Mei, Orc!Roadhog, Other, Phantom!Sombra, Possessed/Undead!Pharah, Reaper's is obvious, Sasquatch!Winston, Siren!Lucio, The title isn't very creative, Were-bear!Zarya, Werewolf!Junkrat, Witch!Moira, but just in case:, ghoul!Ana, oni!genji, please correct me if I'm not, vampire!Widowmaker, vampire!symmetra - Freeform, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: I finally write a cryptid AU.





	Cryptid

Emily sighed when it started to rain, there had been a large snowfall the previous night and all the buses were being kept off the roads, she probably should’ve stayed home but she’d already had too much time off that month. A clatter from the nearby alleyway caught her attention; she watched as a woman dashed out of it, a larger man ran after her.

“How odd.” Emily murmured to herself, she shook her head; it wasn’t any of her business. When she finally got home, her jacket was drenched and her fingers felt numb, halfway through shrugging off her jacket she heard a sound come from the kitchen.

“The hell?” She walked around the corner and was surprised to see the same woman from before sat at the table with her head leaning on the surface.

“Can I help you?” The woman’s head shot up.

“Sorry luv didn’t mean to intrude.” Emily raised an eyebrow at that.

“How exactly did you get in here?” The woman laughed nervously before standing and phasing through the wall, a few seconds later, her voice was heard behind Emily’s shoulder.

“I’m not exactly normal.” Emily’s brain stopped working for, what felt like, hours.

“Who are you?” She finally asked.

“Name’s Lena Oxton.”


End file.
